


3 de diciembre: nieve, chocolate caliente y cocinando galletas

by KiraH69



Series: La primera Navidad con Steter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, The Steter Network, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: 3 de diciembre: nieve, chocolate caliente y cocinando galletas.





	3 de diciembre: nieve, chocolate caliente y cocinando galletas

**Author's Note:**

> Estas serán pequeñas historias basadas en una lista que hizo alguien por tumblr con diferentes temas para cada día para una especie de calendario de adviento con fics de Steter. He juntado los tres primeros días en esta pequeña historia y no prometo que vaya a publicar todos los días ni cuántos haré.

Cuando Stiles despertó, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se cubrió la cabeza con la manta, frotando su nariz fría con una mano, y se acurrucó contra la estufa viviente que tenía a su espalda, un brazo estrechándose automáticamente alrededor de su cintura. Su cerebro comenzó a ganar conciencia y en algún momento se preguntó cómo podía hacer tanto frío. Era tres de diciembre ya, pero estaban en California, incluso en invierno la temperatura mínima no bajaba de los diez grados y la casa nunca se enfriaba tanto. Bajó la manta hasta descubrir sus ojos y vio por la ventana una luz más blanca de lo habitual y cuando enfocó la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando. Estaba nevando en Beacon Hills a tres de diciembre.

—¡La Navidad está aquí!—gritó, saltando de la cama.

Hubo un gruñido entre las sábanas, pero Stiles no le prestó atención. Miró por la ventana y vio el jardín cubierto con una capa decente de nieve. Saltando entusiasmado, se puso unos pantalones de chándal por encima del pijama, un jersey y una chaqueta.

—¿Qué haces? Vuelve a la cama—gruñó el lobo, acurrucándose entre las mantas.

—¡Está nevando!—respondió Stiles y salió de la habitación.

—Estoy casado con un niño—murmuró el lobo.

Stiles bajó las escaleras y se puso los zapatos en la entrada antes de atravesar la casa hasta la puerta trasera. Miró la nieve que se acumulaba en su jardín, totalmente inmaculada, sin una sola huella. Tan tentadora.

No duró mucho tiempo.

En pocos minutos la nieve estaba cubierta de huellas y había un par de minimuñecos de nieve (porque no había tanta como para uno grande), uno de ellos con orejas y cola y otro con el logo de Batman en el pecho.

—Entra a casa, Stiles, ya tienes los labios azules y la nariz roja. ¿Por qué has hecho un muñeco de nieve gato?—preguntó el lobo, mirando con el ceño fruncido los dos muñecos junto a la entrada.

—No es un gato, eres tú. Y este soy yo—respondió, señalando a la otra figura.

—Le falta la camisa a cuadros para ser tú. Ahora entra a calentarte, no pienso cuidar de ti si te resfrías.

—Mentiroso, claro que cuidarás de mí y encima te encantará poder hacerlo.

Stiles se abrazó a su lobo, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y las manos bajo sus axilas (apenas podía sentir los dedos de lo fríos que estaban). Peter siseó entre dientes ante el frío contacto y un gruñido vibró en su pecho.

—Pequeño bastardo—masculló.

—¡Caliéntame!—exigió el chico.

—Oh, voy a calentarte, si me dejas escoger el método—respondió con una sonrisa lupina.

Stiles gritó cuando un azote cayó sobre su trasero.

—¡Pervertido!—no pudo evitar ruborizarse y fue efectivo para calentar al menos su rostro. Salió algo reticente de los brazos de su esposo y entró en la casa—. Guarda eso para la noche, ahora quiero desayuno y después quiero ir a ver la ciudad cubierta de blancOh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Has hecho chocolate? ¿Y estás preparando galletas?—preguntó mirando sorprendido la encimera de la cocina—. Vale, ¿qué has hecho esta vez? Por favor, dime que no has empezado de nuevo con los asesinatos en serie—no quería tener que empezar a planear formas de ocultar los cadáveres.

—No he hecho nada, muchas gracias por tu confianza—sirvió dos tazas de chocolate y las colocó en la mesa junto a un plato de pan tostado. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, uno frente al otro con sus piernas entrelazadas debajo—. Estas serán nuestras primeras navidades juntos y estaba pensando que podríamos empezar a crear nuestras propias tradiciones. No pensaba comenzar tan pronto, pero ya has declarado que es Navidad.

—Oh~ Te estás ablandando tanto—se burló, pero había una expresión cariñosa en su rostro.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie—gruñó el lobo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Era cierto, se estaba ablandando desde que estaba con Stiles, pero no podía importarle menos.

Stiles dio un sorbo a su chocolate, gimiendo ante el delicioso sabor. El chocolate que hacía Peter era el mejor y aún no había conseguido que le diera su receta, pero no importaba siempre y cuando estuviera ahí para preparárselo él.

—Así que chocolate y galletas, me parece una buena tradición.

—Las estoy preparando saludables para llevar unas cuantas a tu padre, podríamos pasar por la comisaría antes de ir a comprar... bueno, lo que quieras para la casa—sugirió con tono desinteresado, como si tan solo estuviera dándole el capricho a él, pero Stiles conocía demasiado bien a su lobo como para dejarse engañar.

El chico tomó la mano de Peter sobre la mesa, su pulgar acariciando el sencillo anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular.

—Estoy deseando pasar todas las navidades que me quedan a tu lado—le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Peter levantó su mano y besó suavemente el dorso, acariciándolo con su nariz.

—No tienes otra opción, no voy a dejarte escapar—respondió con una expresión igual de cariñosa que la de su esposo.

 


End file.
